


i think i wanna be her best friend (yeah)

by SkyRose



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Sexuality Crisis, Valentine's Day, a mild one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Eventually, Maeve and Aimee realise they're best friends.Eventually, they realise they want to be something more.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	i think i wanna be her best friend (yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated v day fic. This is pretty short and simple but this pairing needed some love. Seriously people, write more of these two!
> 
> I'm american so I apologize for any british inaccuracies. I did my best!

They became friends in Year 10. Maeve always forgot to bring a pen to correct her homework. Aimee, who sat next to her, let her borrow one of her glitter gel pens every day without fail. It was a maths class they shared, which Maeve and Aimee both despised and bonded over the hatred of the subject.

“There was homework due today?” Aimee squeaked one morning as Maeve pulled her crumpled notebook out of her bag.

“You can copy my answers,” Maeve offered for the very first time. “I owe you for the pen.”

Aimee grinned, all white teeth and bright pink lipstick. “Thanks, Maeve.”

♡

“And happy birthday to Barbara Morrison and Maeve Wiley today,” the morning announcements rang over the intercom, causing Maeve to sink into her desk chair.

“It’s your birthday?” Aimee gasped. “Why didn’t you say anything? I would have got you something!”

Maeve doesn’t argue, even though they aren’t really friends yet, just classmates who get along well in maths. “I hate birthdays,” she replied.

Aimee stared at her, as if Maeve’s statement was something she simply couldn’t comprehend. “You are something, Maeve Wiley,” Aimee finally said, mostly to herself.

The next day, when Maeve sat down in her spot, there was a small neatly wrapped box on her desk. 

It was glitter gel pens identical to Aimee’s. 

♡

In Sixth Form, they finally realise they are each other’s best friends. Maeve never had many friends growing up. When she was little, she’d followed her brother and the neighbor kids around the park. At school, rumours spread and soon no one would look at her without a sneer.

At first, she thought Aimee was simply too stupid to understand that hanging out with someone like Maeve would bring down her status in the Moordale Academy hierarchy.

Eventually, she realised Aimee was just… nice. Really, really fucking nice. Annoyingly nice. 

Maeve was having a hard time after everything with Erin. It was hard to be in the caravan, with her and Elsie’s stuff still scattered all over the place. When she asked Aimee if she could come over after class, Aimee doesn’t ask questions and eagerly agrees.

“You can stay the night if you’d like,” Aimee offered as they walked to the bus station together that afternoon.

Maeve was tempted to say yes. She didn’t.

Maeve made herself comfortable in the Gibbs’ living room and began working on late homework. Her academics had fallen to the side a bit, her mind too worried about Elsie, and even, dammit, Erin. Aimee seemed to understand Maeve wanted to work in silence, so she disappeared into the kitchen nearby. 

Maeve got so caught up in her work, that when she heard Aimee’s voice cursing, she was startled to see an hour had passed.

She set her work to the side and went to the kitchen to investigate.

An interesting sight greets her.

A tin of burnt muffins sat on the countertop, looking more like pieces of charcoal than anything edible. Aimee was leaning against the countertop, her face quite forlorn as her fingers dug into a bag of chocolate chips. Her fingers and lips were smudged with chocolate.

Maeve managed not to laugh. “What’s this?” she asked.

Aimee looked up, jumping up at the sudden voice. “Don’t sneak up on me, babes.”

“Sorry,” Maeve replied, unable to hold back a smile any longer.

“I was making chocolate chip muffins,” Aimee explained. “I think I left them in the oven too long…”

“You think?” Maeve said.

Aimee stared at the pathetic tin of burnt nubs. “I don’t think I’ll ever be a good baker…”

“Not with that attitude,” Maeve stated as she tied back her brunette hair. “I’ll help you with the next batch.”

Aimee blinked. She looked at the chocolate chip bag in her hand. She tipped it over, showing Maeve it was empty. “I used all the chocolate chips.”

Maeve stepped forward, eyes fixed on the chocolate smudged in the corner of Aimee’s mouth. She lifted her hand, using her thumb to wipe away the sweet residue. “You ate them all, you mean,” Maeve clarified with a teasing smirk, her hand still resting on Aimee’s cheek.

Aimee blinked again.

♡

Aimee looked around for any sign of Maeve, Otis, or anyone else she wouldn’t want to overhear the conversation she was about to attempt. When she saw none, she hurried over to where Ola sat in the library, peacefully reading a comic book. She sat next to her without any sort of greeting.

Ola’s head rose, as did one of her eyebrows when she saw Aimee next to her. “Hey,” she said.

“I need some advice,” Aimee replied.

“Huh?” Ola replied. “I’m not a sex expert like Otis.”

“I don’t — I can’t talk to Otis,” Aimee stuttered. “I have a question  _ for you.” _

“Okay,” Ola said cautiously. “Shoot.”

“How did you… realiseyoulikegirls?” Aimee asked.

Ola’s eyes widened. “Oh. Uh. I kinda always knew, y’know?”

Aimee didn’t know. She stared at the floor, unsure of what she should say next.

“Listen, Aimee,” Ola began, resting a hand on Aimee’s shoulders. “These sorts of experiences aren’t universal. Honestly, I did always think girls were nice to look at and all that, but it wasn’t until I met Lily that I really realised what that meant.”

“Girls are pretty,” Aimee agreed. “But… I’ve never… I mean, I’ve never wanted to date a girl. And I’ve known Maeve for ages so why would I start liking her now?”

“You like Maeve?” Ola whispered.

Aimee squirmed in her seat when she realised what she had just confessed to a girl she barely knew. “I… Yes… But don’t tell—”

“I won’t tell anyone, I swear,” Ola promised. “You want to ask Maeve out?”

Aimee buried her face into her hands. “I don’t know.”

“You seem like the only person in the school Maeve actually likes,” Ola said. “I don’t think she’d be offended by the question.”

“I just don’t know if it’s what I want!” Aimee said, lifting her face out of her hands. “Me and Steve are still kinda together. And I like Steve, he’s a sweetheart. Maeve has her mess with Otis. And I don’t think she even likes girls.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Ola replied. “If you two are meant to be together, you’ll work it up. Me and Lily did.”

Aimee sighed. “Easy for the one with a girlfriend to say.”

♡

Aimee invited Maeve out for an afternoon of shopping. Maeve only agreed to such offers from Aimee because Aimee knew Maeve wasn’t going to buy anything and despite their different styles Aimee valued Maeve’s opinion on any additions to her wardrobe.

They have a fun time. Aimee bought a pink patterned dress she said she was going to wear for the upcoming Valentine’s Day. They headed to Aimee’s favorite fast food place once she felt she was done clothes shopping. 

Aimee was off, Maeve noticed. A bit quieter. Maeve didn’t like it but decided not to comment on it yet. 

Maeve was noisily sipping the last of her soda as Aimee finished Maeve’s portion of chips when Aimee paused her eating to blurt out, “I don’t think I’m straight.”

Maeve lowered her soda, eyes locking with Aimee’s. She shrugged and said, “Welcome to the club.” 

Aimee visibly relaxed. 

Maeve smiled but she wrapped her mouth around her straw to try to hide it.

♡

These days, it felt like Aimee was dating Maeve more than Steve. Maeve spent a lot of evenings at the Gibbs residence. Aimee found herself swooning at every lingering touch and relishing every time Maeve called her a pet name. 

She was sure now that she wanted Maeve to be her girlfriend but she was clueless if Maeve held anything other than platonic feelings. It was hard for Aimee to keep her emotions bottled up. She wasn’t used to it. Boys were usually pretty eager to be her boyfriend and always asked her out first.

The worst part was whenever Aimee wanked, she thought about Maeve. It was certainly difficult to remain normal around someone she thought about while wanking.

“Are you gonna spending Friday night with Steve?” Maeve asked out of the blue during lunch one day.

Aimee thought for a moment before she remembered Friday was Valentine’s Day. “Maybe. What are you gonna do?”

“Enjoy the single life,” Maeve said with a grin. 

It seemed like Maeve had moved on from what went down with Otis. They were polite friends, though they didn’t spend much time together. Aimee expressed her joy for the development platonically, doing her best to never let it slip why she was so thrilled Maeve was no longer pining for Otis. She simply put on a big show of being a supportive friend.

“So no one will be receiving any Valentines from you?” Aimee teased.

Maeve rolled her eyes. 

Aimee wondered how she could feel so content and restless at the same time.

♡

Maeve paid little mind to the pink and red Valentine’s decorations all over Moordale Academy as she made her way through the halls to her morning class. She found her seat and as she grabbed her notebook from her bag, Lily appeared in front of her desk.

“Aimee asked me to bring you this,” she said simply before setting down a small pink gift bag.

Maeve opened it immediately. Inside, she found a chocolate chip muffin and a card that read:

_ Happy V Day, single lady! Don’t worry about the muffin. I bought it from a proper bakery. -Aimee xo _

Maeve’s fingers traced Aimee’s name and the letters that followed. She smiled to herself, reminiscing about the muffin incident a few weeks ago.

“Are you two dating now?” Lily asked, snapping Maeve out of her pleasant trance.

“Huh?” Maeve asked.

Lily shrugged and gestured to the card. “You and Aimee? Dating? I thought Ola mentioned something about it.”

Maeve felt something snap into place. Something the universe had been screaming at her for years, but she was too caught up in family drama and straight boys to realise it.

She stood, muffin in hand, and hurried out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Lily asked. “Class starts in a minute.”

“I’ve got a Valentine to make!” Maeve replied before stuffing half of the muffin into her mouth.

♡

When Maeve made it back to her caravan, she immediately started looking around for supplies. She found a scrap of pink construction paper with some of Elsie’s doodles as well as some scissors. It took a while, but after looking through many drawers and old boxes filled, Maeve found a familiar pack of glitter gel pens.

♡

Aimee didn’t see Maeve at lunch, which was strange, but Lily assured her she received the muffin. Maeve wasn’t in any of the classes they shared all day. When Aimee went to her locker at the end of the school day, she opened it to find a heart-shaped letter inside. She hoped it wasn’t from Steve, as she didn’t get him anything. In purple, glittery letters read:

_ I lied. I don’t want to spend my Valentine’s Day single. Do you want to go out with me tonight? -Maeve xoxo _

Aimee felt her heart stop beating in her chest. She needed to find—

She turned around to find Maeve standing behind her, biting her bottom lip.

“Yes!” Aimee exclaimed.

Maeve’s expression softened. “Sorry for not asking sooner.”

“Nonsense, babes,” Aimee replied, waving her hand. “I should have asked… But I wasn’t sure…”

“Of course I like you,” Maeve said, stepping closer to Aimee. “You’re the best person in my life.”

Aimee could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “I don’t usually kiss before the first date, but…”

Maeve laughed before she leaned in, her hand cupping Aimee’s jaw as their lips met. Aimee realised Maeve’s lips tasted faintly like chocolate. She sighed into the kiss, thrilled she would get to spend the rest of the holiday with her girlfriend, Maeve Wiley.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @sapphicsunny on twitter. I need sex ed mutuals!


End file.
